Simplify the following expression: ${-3y-(-7y-5)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -3y {-1(}\gray{-7y-5}{)} $ $ -3y + {7y+5} $ Combine the $y$ terms: $ {-3y + 7y} + 5$ $ {4y} + 5$ The simplified expression is $4y+5$